


A Bit of Mercy

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, F/F, Gen, POV Second Person, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: It starts with a stick, like the one you carry, tripping you. You’re falling before you know it, right into a hole leading to the underground. You don’t know why adults haven’t filled in the hole, or why any kid like you was allowed to wander if they weren’t going to, but here you were.
Kudos: 1





	A Bit of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic! Uhhhh this is gonna be a long AU, look at the end for some important notes!

It starts with a stick, like the one you carry, tripping you. You’re falling before you know it, right into a hole leading to the underground. You don’t know why adults haven’t filled in the hole, or why any kid like you was allowed to wander if they weren’t going to, but here you were.

Seven years old, an orphan, falling to what was undoubtedly your doom. At least no one would miss you, a little voice says. But aw hell, you’re seven still -- that’s why you’re covering your face and bracing yourself all the same

What isn’t expected, however, is the land on something so soft and fragrant. You blink a few times as you sit up and regain your bearings before realizing you’ve landed in a pile of yellow flowers. Lucky for you, huh?

Shaking off the rest of your pain and the dazed feeling, you push forward. It’s dark down here -- which you guess is no surprise. It’s not like the sun can reach much past that little patch of flowers you found yourself on.

You tell yourself that this is all a little too familiar, but push on, anyway.

Through a gate, you see a flower -- but unlike the ones you landed on, this one has a face! You note that that’s odd, but a part of you feels safe around it -- like it can be trusted. You get closer and soon enough, the flower speaks -- speaks! Looks like the face isn’t just for show.

“Howdy!” The flower greets, a smile on its face. “I’m Zanza, Zanza the Flower!”

You wave in response, opening your mouth to give your own name and--

“You must be new to the Underground, yes?” The flower cuts you off. “My, my, you must be confused. Someone should teach you how things function down here…” There’s a dramatic pause. “With no one else to aid, I suppose I’ll have to make due. Ready?”

You nod, but you don’t think you like this flower much, despite your initial reaction.

“Here we go!”

He explains that your soul acts as a culmination of your being (though those words are a bit big for you), and that you can make it stronger with love. He offers you some friendliness pellets, and even though that name is a bit silly, you nod when he says you should run into them.

You nod and when they come towards you, you let one hit you. You instantly regret doing so.

It hurts, worse than your little bandaid can deal with, that’s for sure. The flower is grinning wildly at you now, and you grip your sides in pain. 

“You idiot… In this world, your choices are kill or be killed…” The flower lets out a laugh matching its grin. “Why would  _ anyone _ pass up such a golden opportunity?”

Those pellets -- or maybe bullets is a more accurate term, are encircling you now. You want to back away, but there’s really not any place to go. You’re stuck, and death is biting at your heels now -- no way through it.

“Die!”

The bullets get closer, and you close your eyes tight -- that’s when a flash of blue fire makes your eyes shoot open. It burns one of the petals on the flower and it hisses, dipping into the ground and vanishing.

“What a terrible creature, torturing a poor, innocent youth…” A woman appears, but she is not human. She is one of the monsters you thought only existed in fairytales and legends! The sight of her makes you cry, which makes no sense given she just saved your life.

She’s a lizard lady, her tail swiping around behind her as she kneels at your side and wipes at your tears. You feel a bit better, less hurt, now that she’s here. But the tears keep falling, and you don’t know why.

“Ah, do not be afraid, little one.” She speaks, her voice soft. “I am Meyneth, caretaker of the Ruins. Who are you?”

You open your mouth and give her the name  **Alvis** . Following that up, you ask what she does to care for these ruins. They don’t look that well-kept to you, from what you can see in the distance, but you don’t want to be rude.

“I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down.” She replies, a sad look in her eyes as she runs a hand through your hair. “You are the first human to come down here in a long time.”

You aren’t crying anymore, but you are worried about Meyneth. Did something sad happen to the last human, you wonder? Maybe they got old and died, monsters probably live longer than humans, after all.

“Come!” She takes your hand, trying to put on a cheery face. “I will guide you through the catacombs, this way.”

You walk for a while until deep purples come into view. She releases your hand and starts towards the door, giving you a moment to take it all in.

The shadow of the Ruins looms above, filling you with determination.

**Author's Note:**

> -Alvis isn't the protag -- that's an OC -- but Alvis is here... Think about who narrates the original game, yeah~?
> 
> -I'll tag characters as they appear if they have a large role. So far you can see who Flowey, Toriel, and Chara are! Feel free to guess at others if you have ideas, I'd love to see thoughts and expectations based off what you have so far!
> 
> -Will be based off a neutral -> pacifist run but will feature some changes in order to work in things only seen on a no mercy run of the game if I can!!


End file.
